


Remains of the past

by Severiner



Series: Past and present [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Hope, M/M, Past Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While spying in the Ark Laserbeak sees something that was not expected to ever be seen there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remains of the past

Laserbeak was spying inside the Autobot base again. She watched as the Autobot twins so much like her own siblings, prepare their next prank. She watched and recorded the idle chatter in the rec room as per usual. Then she went to fill a little more of their map of the Ark.

Last few times she had found Jazz and Prowls quarters, Ironhide’s, Red Alert’s and Inferno’s, and others quarters. This time she found Optimus Prime’s.

She was about to move on when she spied something, a holocube. It looked as if it had been put down in a rush and didn’t turn off. She moved closer to try and get a look at the image.

She nearly gave herself away when she did get a look. It was a picture from just before the war; it was of Optimus Prime and Megatron standing shoulder to shoulder. Why would he keep that? She wondered.

Returning to the Nemesis she sent her recordings to her master Soundwave. She had tagged the one of the image questioningly.

Soundwave was also surprised, deciding to show Megatron along with the other potentially important information gained.

Megatron silently reviewed the information gathered; he found nothing of interest until the very last part. At first he thought this must be a prank and that somehow one of the twins had gotten into his quarters and found that image, this made him angry.

But no it could not be, unless they had taken it to the Ark for this was no room on the Nemesis. Nodding to Soundwave he left the command centre heading back to his quarters. The holocube was exactly where he had left it, which could mean only one thing.

Megatron had to sit down his spark was constricting with repressed memories and feelings, with long buried pain and love. ‘Is it possible that you still feel the same despite all the hate and hurt?’ Megatron thought. Coolant tears were threatening to leak down his face. ‘My Optimus, My Prime, is it possible that you still love me as I still love you?’


End file.
